El recuerdo de una vida
by DarkGalaxy055
Summary: La curiosidad puede matar al gato, o al menos condenarlo/ Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas./ AU


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.**

 **notas de autor:**

 **Bueno este es mi primer reto en el cual las reglas eran las siguientes:**

 **hacer un oneshot que posea como inicio y final unas frases sorteadas.**

 **que no tenga mas de 10000 palabras ni menos de 1000.**

 **puede ser de cualquier raiting o genero.**

 **en mi caso elegí al personaje de Sarada, pero la utilice, no como una niña, si no como una adulta.**

 **Esto es un AU,**

 **Escenas de lemon y una pareja de lo mas crack.**

 **Adulta Sarada.**

 **palabras: 3.025.**

 **Tal vez debí tocar la puerta antes de entrar, me habría ahorrado el sufrimiento** , aquel pensamiento amargo recorre su mente una y otra vez mientras monta el pene de su acompañante, las manos de ese hombre aprietan con fuerza sus caderas hundiendo las uñas en la carne, ante esto cualquier humana normal se quejaría por el dolor, pero ella no, al fin de cuentas no era normal ni tampoco humana y lo debía admitir, en estos años se ha transformado en un ser masoquista y sádico.

Sus sentidos sobre desarrollados pueden sentir el momento claro del orgasmo, el pulso de su amante se acelera, el sudor aumenta, el muchacho se irgue para abrazarla inclinando su cabeza para besar el pálido cuello dejando expuesto el suyo propio, un error del cual ella toma ventaja, entre abre la boca dejando a la vista largos colmillos blancos para luego clavarlos en la yugular ajena, comenzando a beber con avidez aquel liquido rojo de sabor metálico y dulce, los gemidos masculinos aumentan, pero ella solo se concentra en su "alimento", finalmente con un grito de éxtasis, el joven se viene dentro de ella.

Pero eso no para su beber, continúa absorbiendo el néctar prohibido, utiliza su fuerza para inmovilizar a su víctima, aunque esta no se queja, está muy débil para hacerlo.

Los minutos pasan, la pelinegra sabe que queda poco, escucha los latidos débiles del corazón de aquel humano, aferrándose con fuerza a la vida, algo que ya es inútil, un segundo después, el musculo cardíaco finalmente se detiene.

Libera el cuello, levanta su cabeza y observa el cuerpo de quien una vez fue un joven apuesto, pero ahora de él solo queda un cadáver pálido, helado y manchado de sangre que escapa de su cuello, sonríe con crueldad, aun le parecía realmente increíble como los hombres se dejaban embaucar por un cuerpo bonito y una promesa de sexo sin compromisos, sin meditar en las posibles consecuencias o peligros.

Suspirando gira su cabeza, enfoca su vista en el reloj pequeño que cuelga en la desgatada y sucia pared de aquel motel barato, marca las 9 pm.

—Genial—exclama—aun me queda tiempo.

Sin más se levanto del regazo del fallecido, con pereza camino hasta el cuarto de baño.

El espacio era pequeño, solo contando con un inodoro, un lavamanos, un espejo (que en su momento debió tener marcos plateados; una pena que actualmente estaban oxidados) y una ducha, ella simplemente se paro frente al espejo, observando su reflejo.

Sus cabellos oscuros como las plumas de un cuervo caían desprolijamente por su espalda, el flequillo cubría su frente, su piel pálida como la nieve no presentaba ninguna imperfección, en sus ojos negros se notaba un leve destello rojizo, sus labios carnosos tenían un color rojo como el carmín, sus pechos de tamaño mediano se mantenían firmes y redondos, su cintura de avispa, sus caderas anchas y sus piernas torneadas hacían que tuviera un cuerpo perfecto.

—Mi imagen es la razón por la cual los hombres caen hechizados—una expresión soberbia apareció en su rostro de muñeca, sin embargo, casi al instante desapareció dejando un semblante triste—la belleza eterna a cambio de la esclavitud de la inmortalidad.

Procedió a meterse a la pequeña ducha, abrió la llave del agua disfrutando la sensación de la lluvia cayendo por su espalda, con delicadeza tomo el pequeño frasco de Shampoo, cuidadosamente se hecho un poco en su palma derecha, luego lo extendió por su cabellera.

Cerró sus ojos mientras masajeaba su cabeza, recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

 _La calidez del sol entraba por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez al oír el llamado de su nodriza._

 _—_ _¡Niña Sarada! ¡despierte que debe prepararse!—se irguió con tranquilidad, mientras la anciana le mostraba el hermoso kimono rojo._

 _La joven se levanto con cuidado desenredándose la trenza que se había hecho para dormir, su nana comenzó a vestirla._

 _El kimono rojo se acentuaba a su figura de quinceañera, el obi negro marcaba la cintura y su cabello corto hasta la nuca estaba arreglado pulcramente._

 _Una vez terminada de vestir, se dirigió al comedor, allí su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas atados en un moño, que poseía unos ojos de color jades y que llevaba puesto otro kimono (solo que este era de color rosado) la recibió con una sonrisa amorosa, su hermano menor le mostró con entusiasmo el pequeño huequito que tenia a causa de la caída de un diente y su padre le dio la bienvenida._

 _—_ _Sarada siéntate—ordeno el hombre con voz grave—tengo algo que comunicarles._

 _Todos le prestaron atención al jefe de la familia Uchiha._

 _—_ _como sabrán, Naruto ha comenzado negocios en Inglaterra, negocios que por supuesto beneficiaran a la aldea, sin embargo, por algunos problemas que han estado sucediendo con el príncipe Boruto, el no puede encargarse personalmente de este asunto y como yo soy su mano, me ha pedido que yo me ocupe._

 _—_ _Y ¿Cómo lo harás Sasuke-kun?—pregunto su esposa._

 _—_ _De una manera sencilla Sakura, nos iremos durante seis meses a Inglaterra. —ante tal noticia, la joven Uchiha intento protestar._

 _—_ _P…pero padre, ¿y mi matrimonio?—su padre solo la observo._

 _—_ _Pospondremos la boda, siempre y cuando al regresar, Naruto me confirme que Boruto ha mejorado en su comportamiento—y con eso dicho, dejo en claro que no aceptaría quejas._

 _Una semana después, una de las familias más influyentes de la aldea de Konoha partía rumbo al continente Europeo._

Sarada salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez, tomo del piso su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

Después de unos minutos, ya estaba lista, su remera estilo pupera de color azul dejaba a la vista su ombligo, sus jeans negros amoldaban aun mas su figura y las sandalias blancas completaban el look.

Finalmente se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta, se acerco a la ventana del cuarto, al asegurarse que no había nadie simplemente salto, para luego comenzar a correr a una velocidad sobrehumana, cualquier mortal que la hubiera visto en ese momento solo podría haber divisado una sombra negra.

Mientras seguía su recorrido, mas memorias llegaron a su mente.

 _Inglaterra había sido algo completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, los kimonos fueron remplazados por vestidos de faldas anchas y con extenso volumen que presentaban demasiados decorados e incluían apretados corsets, por suerte para ella solo le quedaban tres meses mas y podría volver a su amada aldea._

 _La mansión en la que se hospedaron era de un tamaño considerable, con siete habitaciones, un cuarto de lavado, una cocina, un salón de fiestas y un comedor, aparte de contar con un extenso jardín plagado de rosas rojas._

 _Una noche, durante la cena su padre les informo de la llegada de un familiar que vendría a hospedarse con ellos por unos días, lo cual les tomo por sorpresa, sabían de sobra que Sasuke Uchiha no trataba con nadie del mismo clan exceptuando a su hermano Itachi._

 _Todos estaba ansioso ante la noticia, para su suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho, a la noche siguiente los miembros de la familia se encontraban en la entrada esperando al nuevo inquilino, finalmente el mayordomo abrió la puerta llevando en su mano derecha una valija, se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a un hombre de unos 30 años, de piel pálida, ojos oscuros, cabello negros largos hasta la cintura con un flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho, vestía de forma elegante, Sasuke se acerco a recibirlo dándole un apretón de manos, para luego mirar hacia los demás que se encontraban allí._

 _—_ _Familia, este es mi tío Madara Uchiha—se dirigió de nuevo al hombre—Ellos son: mi esposa Sakura—el mayor se acerco a la mujer besándole la mano con delicadeza, provocándole un sonrojo—mi hijo, Makoto—al pequeño le removió los rosados cabellos—y mi hija mayor, Sarada—por el contrario, a ella simplemente la observo._

 _—_ _un gusto, Sarada—la voz aquel sujeto se volvió grave, provocando un temblor en el cuerpo de la joven y un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo extraño iba a ocurrir._

—y valla que tenía razón—murmuro para sí misma mientras se adentraba en el bosque, disminuyo su velocidad empezando a caminar con normalidad.

Al llegar al corazón de aquel lugar centro su rumbo hacia la mansión en la que actualmente vivía junto con sus "hermanas", entro sin más.

Se dirigió directamente al salón donde se encontró con sus dos compañeras, una la miraba con reproche, la otra con indiferencia.

—Y apareció la desaparecida—su hermana del medio fue la primera en hablar— ¿se puede saber dónde estabas?

—Por ahí—estaba dispuesta a irse, pero la mano femenina freno su intención.

— ¿y eso que significa Sarada? ya estoy harta de esto, por fin podemos establecernos en un lugar y tu estas dispuesta a arruinarlo—la pelinegra se soltó del agarre.

—En primer lugar yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, en segundo lugar no arruino nada, desde que estamos aquí solo he matado a dos hombres, en tercer lugar tengo 418 años, se cuidarme sola y en cuarto lugar, soy la líder del clan y me debes respeto, esta es la ultimas ves que te lo repito Himawari— sin más que decir simplemente subió las escaleras dejándolas solas.

—Argg, no sé qué le pasa, últimamente esta inaguantable—la peli azul se dejo caer en el sofá dando un suspiro, su hermana menor simplemente la observo— ¿tú qué piensas Chocho?—La hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños oscuros llevo una copa de vino a sus labios, bebió tranquilamente y contesto.

—tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que por estas fechas su humor se vuelve insoportable, al fin de cuentas esta noche se cumple 403 años desde que fue transformada.

Mientras ellas conversaban abajo, Sarada se encontraba en el piso de arriba encerrada en su habitación. La ojinegra se acostó en su cama, algo tonto si contaba el hecho de que no podía dormir, cerró sus ojos y permitió que las imágenes del pasado invadieran su mente.

 _Su tío Madara definitivamente era su favorito, en las pocas semanas que habían convivido se dio cuenta que, si bien era serio y reservado, también muy divertido, la consentía con dulces, la cubría cuando se escapaba de alguna de sus clases y solía defenderla si su padre intentaba regañarla. Pero había algo que no podía negar, muy debes en cuando notaba que el hombre se ausentaba durante la noche y volvía muy tarde, a parte estaba el hecho de esa palidez extrema o que sus sentidos estaban muy desarrollados (y esto se comprobó cuando su hermano casi tira uno de los jarrones de su madre, el pelinegro lo había atrapado antes de tocar el piso) a esto se sumaba que parecía no envejecer, él y su padre parecían más hermanos que tío y sobrino, sin embargo ella no le dio importancia, hasta esa noche._

—esa noche mi vida se arruino—susurro queriendo llorar, pero sabía de sobra que ninguna lagrima saldría, hasta eso le había sido quitado.

 _Se despertó a la madrugada gracias a los jadeos que venían de la habitación de al lado, la cual pertenecía a su tío, por un momento pensó en volverse a dormir, pero su curiosidad era más grande, silenciosamente salió de su cuarto y camino hasta la recamara de donde provenían los ruidos, se paro frente a la puerta, dudando si tocar o no, finalmente se decidió por entrar sin avisar, jamás se imagino lo que vio._

 _Su tío estaba sobre una mujer de cabello rubio, sin embargo lo que la asusto fue la sangre que le escapaba a esta del cuello y recorría todo el brazo izquierdo, quiso gritar pero ningún sonido escapo de su boca, su tío soltó a la joven, levanto su cabeza y la miro, sus pupilas antes negras ahora eran del color rubí._

 _Se dio la vuelta intentando escapar, pero el mayor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se poso entre la puerta y ella._

 _—_ _una pena Sara-chan, esperaba que pasara un tiempo antes de convertirte, en fin, supongo que adelantare los planes—antes de darse cuenta, el hombre la tenia contra la pared, tomándola de la barbilla levanto su cabeza, en un segundo sintió un dolor en su cuello y el sonido que le indicaba que estaba bebiendo su sangre, bastaron unos minutos para que todo se volviera negro y perdiera la conciencia._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida pero al despertar ya no estaba en su casa, ahora se encontraba en una habitación bastante lujosa, llena de espejos, la cama en la que estaba recostada tenía un hermoso cubrecama de terciopelo rojo, un poco mareada se levanto dirigiéndose al espejo, se sobresalto cuando a una velocidad demasiada rápida estuvo frente al objeto, observo su reflejo sin poder creerlo._

 _Completamente desnuda pudo notar que sus caderas estaban más anchas, su cintura más estrecha, sus senos habían crecido en tamaño, su piel estaba mucho mas pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos eran completamente rojos, simplemente era imposible que esa imagen perteneciera a ella._

 _—_ _Ya despertaste— la voz la hizo girarse, allí de pie, se encontraba Marada Uchiha sin ropa—tres días dormida, pero finalmente estas consiente—un movimiento de parte de él y ya se encontraban en la cama—dime Sara-chan—el tono burlón solo logro enojarla— ¿sabes que somos ahora?—La beso sin más, mordiendo el labio inferior para pasar su legua dentro de su boca, una batalla se libro entre ambos por el control, siendo el pelinegro el obvio ganador, separo sus bocas dejando un hilito de baba, luego paso su legua por su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas, bajo lentamente dejando un recorrido de saliva por el cuerpo de la menor, llego hasta uno de sus pechos chupando el pezón izquierdo, ya endurecido por el tacto, la joven dejo escapar un gemido—veo que te gusta y debo admitirlo, el cambio te ha sentado realmente bien—sin preparación sin esperar la penetro salvajemente, la pelinegra solo gimió, sorprendida al sentir un placer delicioso y no dolor como esperaba, embestidas duras, besos y mordidas, dos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo, pero el acto que provoco el orgasmo fue el permiso que le dio para morder su cuello, al momento de hacerlo y sentir aquel liquido rojo bajar por su garganta exploto en éxtasi, Madara hizo lo mismo, mordiendo con fuerza, succionando su sangre, para finalmente venirse dentro de ella._

 _Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, el Uchiha la observo antes de darle una sonrisa burlesca—bienvenida al mundo de los vampiros—dijo sin más para volverse a colocar arriba de ella, esa noche lo hicieron durante 10 horas._

 _Después de eso se unió al clan de Madara, el cual estaba formado por tres hombres; Obito, Pain y Nagato y dos mujeres; Rin y Konan. Los siete se dedicaban a viajar de aquí para allá, desde Inglaterra hasta Dinamarca, jamás fijos para no levantar sospechas, pues una de las reglas era "tener discreción"._

 _Luego de cinco años volvieron a Konoha (aunque no se le permitió salir de día) allí se les unió Himawari (la hermana menor de su antiguo prometido), ella misma la convirtió para salvarla de una enfermedad mortal, la Uzumaki estaba más que feliz de librarse de las responsabilidades de pertenecer a la nobleza._

 _Chocho llego 270 años después, Sarada la había salvado al encontrarla una noche tirada en una esquina, estaba completamente ensangrentada y llena de moretones, la Uchiha la mordió para revivirla, la morocha estuvo muy agradecida, aunque por un año se ausento buscando a sus atacantes, una vez que logro vengarse regreso con ellas y las tres se escaparon de los ojos de Madara. Así siguieron sus "vidas", escapando de él y tratando de vivir lo más normal posible._

— ¡Sarada, alístate que ya nos vamos!— el grito de su hermana la devolvió al presente, de forma perezosa comenzó a arreglarse, cuando se sintió conforme con el resultado bajo.

Las otras dos muchacha la esperaban en la entrada, la pelinegra observo sus looks.

Chocho llevaba puesto un vestido color borgoña con escote de bote y espalda descubierta largo hasta la rodilla, lo completaba con unos tacones negros y su hermoso cabello castaño iba recogido en una trenza francesa.

Por otra parte, Himawari llevaba puesto un traje de lolita gótica, su cabello azul estaba atado en dos coletas, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Las tres salieron afuera, listas para la "celebración"

—Recuerden volver antes de la 5:30 am y buscar hombres que estén solos, sin ningún tipo de acompañante—hablo seriamente la ojinegra.

—Que sí mujer, nos repites lo mismo cada año— murmuro la de ojos ámbar restándole importancia al asunto.

—pues si lo repito es porque a "alguien" siempre se le olvida—antes de que comenzaran una pelea, la peli azul decidió intervenir.

—bueno, calma chicas no empecemos, hoy es noche de festejo, Sara te vemos en el bar que abrieron hace poco, ¿de acuerdo?— al ver que la Uchiha asintió, Hima agarro del brazo a Chocho, en cuestión de segundos, ambas ya se habían ido.

Sarada, al ver que estaba sola, decidió ir al lugar al que iba siempre cuando llegaba ese día, utilizando su velocidad vampírica comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la laguna de aquel bosque.

Cuando por fin llego, sin importarle el ensuciar su hermoso vestido rojo, se acostó en la fresca hierba verde, disfrutando del olor del aire, del canto de los grillos, del sonido del agua moviéndose. Abriendo sus ojos observo el bello cielo estrellado, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que perdió, los abrazos de su madre, las risas de su hermano, la protección que sentía al estar cerca de su padre, la felicidad de degustar un dulce, la capacidad de no depender de nada y la felicidad de vivir. Cada día estaba más cansada de esa eternidad aburrida, sin sentido, rutinaria, como anhelaba ser capaz de morir.

—Por favor—dijo en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos—deseo volver a ser humana, aunque sea por un día, o al menos sentirme como una— mientras esas palabras eran recitadas **Una solitaria estrella surcaba fugaz el firmamento.**

 **bueno en general, espero que no quedaran muy traumad s por el fic, quería** **escribir un fic dark.**

 **agradecería** **un reviews para saber si les gusto, y por favor no sean groseros.**


End file.
